The Citadel
by thequeenbeauty
Summary: On one long evening, Draco Malfoy brings a book over for Asteria Greengrass to look over and in the process whisks them and Asteria's rooommate, Hermione Granger, away to a far away land where many things are not what they seem. Will they make it back home, or die in this new land? Only the Citadel can help them now.


"Hermione, I didn't mean anything by it."

"You never do, Ron."

"Won't you at least listen to me?"

"I listened, and all I heard was excuses."

"Hermione-"

"I'm done, Ron."

Months had gone by since Hermione had walked out on Ron. Harry and Ginny had come by multiple times to try and get her to reconcile with him, but she was being stubborn. Hermione had gotten a new roommate, and was finally making progress with S.P.E.W. at the Ministry after being there for two years. Many people found her efforts exhaustive, and were tired of listening, but Hermione didn't care what they cost. Especially when the head of the Beast Division was backing her up.

Hermione was going over her notes for the meeting in the morning when her roommate came barging through the front door. She glanced up and then back down at her notes.

"He's done it again! He thinks he can just treat me like that and get away with it, but he can't. I'll show him."

Hermione sighed as her roommate stormed across the living room. Hermione had started to regret having a roommate almost as soon as the girl had moved in. It wasn't that the girl was a slob, but she would complain about everything and expect Hermione to listen to every gruesome detail. Tonight it seemed like it was going to be work related again, as it usually was.

"What are you doing, Asteria?" Asteria had come out of her room with a cauldron filled with vials.

"I'm going to make him pay."

"Put the mugwart down and tell me what he did now." Hermione set her notes aside knowing she was not going to get back to them now.

Asteria looked at the mugwart and then to Hermione before tossing it into the cauldron.

"It can't be that bad."

"He was rude. He doesn't need to yell to get his point across. Just because he's having problems with that pug-faced bitch doesn't mean he needs to take it out on his co workers."

"You don't even know what you're making."

"I know it will make him pay."

"Asteria."

"He's gone too far, Hermione. You know better than anyone that he will deserve this." She dashed in some crushed billywigs into the potion, but before the flakes touched the mugwart the cauldron floated towards the kitchen to be dealt with later. "Hermione!"

"I'm sure he doesn't need whatever concoction you were making. Just ignore him. Maybe he'll realize not to bring his personal life into the work place."

"It's the artifact he's been working with. It makes the holder say whatever is on his mind at the time. Apparently pugface is at the top every damn day."

"Well you can't do anything about it if it's an artifact, Asteria."

Asteria moved to the love seat and plopped down. "I know."

Hermione shook her head and went back to her notes now that the younger girl had calmed down. She set them back aside when she heard a knock at the front door.

When she opened the door the first thing she noticed were the persons shoes. Sleek and newly polished, Hermione's eyes made their way up the body and landed on steel grey eyes.

"Granger?" the man said in surprise as the door slammed in his face. She may not have wanted Asteria to give him a potion that who knows what would have done to him, but that didn't mean she wanted him in her apartment either.

"Who was that?"

"Slimey git who talks to pugs."

"Oh.. Oh! He's suppose to drop by and discuss this new book we got in. I told him my roommate might be able to help us out."

"The look on his face suggest you didn't tell him whom your roommate was."

"Well with your history I didn't know if he'd want your help or not."

"Looks like he didn't. He isn't knocking again," but as soon as Hermione let the words escape her mouth there was another knock on the door.

"Maybe he just needed to get over his shock. I'll get it this time," Asteria said eyeing Hermione as she started to get back up.

Hermione heard the door open and angried whispers float towards her but she couldn't make them out clearly.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"He wants to make sure you won't curse him into oblivion."

"As long as he's civil."

"He wants you to put your wand in your room."

"He what!? This is my apartment, he can't tell me what to do, Asteria."

"He has offered to put his wand in my room while we work."

Hermione was still agitated but agreed to the terms.

"We've each tried deciphering the runes at least thirty times each. It's after one a.m. I have a meeting in the morning and need some sleep."

"Is the great Hermione Granger giving up right when we can smell victory?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm not above using my fist on that chin of yours."

"You wound me."

"He's right, Hermione. We are on the verge of something here, and we need your eyes."

"My eyes need to sleep."

"Your eyes will be fine, Granger. Now come back over here and look at this rune set."

Hermione begrudgingly moved from the love seat back to the kitchen table where they had set up the book.

They were both pointing out the same passage, and just as Hermione touched the book it lit up blue.


End file.
